gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
__TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- ---- My Avatar Mate I would like to be depicted as Toni Cipriani if you don't mind. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks mate and very nice hierarchy system. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ilan. Could you please rename the article "Acter Power Plant" into "Acter Nuclear Power Plant"? Today I wanted to add some photos of it too :) Thx. I edited the Buffalo's Trivia section. I would like to share the Buffalo's reason of the name and the red light glitch on the Buffaloes and FIB Buffaloes. Thanks :D Re: Haha I genuinely don't know who he is. Tom Talk 16:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I don't remember that, a lot of random users call me Thomas, they seem to think that calling me by the full name demeans me in some way. Tom Talk 16:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Delete Mate I like you to delete this page and this template as well. Thank U. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 16:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 17:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) My name Yes my name is Karl that's my first name and Louis is my second so that would be Karl Louis. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 09:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome message Hey Ilan! Just wondering, because we are administrators now, do new users get the automated welcome messages from us? And if so, how do I change mine? Thanks mate! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']] ('[[User talk:Russelnorthrop|'Talk2Me]]'--' )' 22:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, new users get welcome messages from you. If you want to change it go to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon or MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. I don't believe you can make it so that you have your own custom message, but you can change it so that every admin leaves a custom message. I have one set up here if you want to have an idea. 23:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Ilan and Cody for your help! Talk soon! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop]] ('[[User talk:Russelnorthrop|'Talk2Me]]'--' )' 07:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) SycoSquirrelSSU Ilan, I am having trouble with this user, who keeps adding videos that are copyright violated. I already give him a warning 2x but I don't think he doesn't listen. I'll just leave this up to you, thanks. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania]] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) About Russelnorthrop Thanks for letting us know about the situation with Russelnorthrop. I have removed his user rights, and if his account has been globally disabled through being blocked, then he is not welcome to become a staff member on here again. Messi1983 06:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Someone has already asked Wikia about this. Messi1983 06:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Jeff did. Messi1983 06:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::What why was Linx was globally blocked? I hope he must return because he must have a good reason why he disabled his account. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I hope he has a good reason why he disabled his account. He was my good friend man. I am very very shock. Anyway we are again completely lacking admins here. If anyone wants a new admin, I'm in. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::So if any of you guys want me to become an admin, I'm in. And if Russelnorthrop returns with a new account I hope its not that he made a mistake. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll be making the request as soon as possible, I think maybe now. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) My Request I have made my request man hope you vote for me. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : I got his e-mail: winel11@stbedes.catholic.edu.au. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:10, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : Man we lost a good admin, a good editor and a good friend of mine. ;( -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) What's happening? Are you also experiencing this man, no Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz skin in the background and it looks dark? Is Wikia fixing this problem? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Will that be fixed? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Padlock image Mate can you put this or replace the redlink of the padlock image? Thank you. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 04:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Protect template. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you mate. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Spotted possible vandalism Hello Ilan! I just wanted to report that I spotted what it looks like to me is vandalism on the page Francis International Airport. So what I just did is to undo the revision to the previous one. You can check the edit history of the page to determine it. Thank you! PatTag2659 20:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've dealt with this. Messi1983 00:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, thanks Dan. :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 03:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello Ilan xd! Thanks for your message. I have a question: Why is the Shoreside Vale mountain unsolid? Goodbye! Hello! Do you know the mail address to Rockstar Games? Goodbye! Reason why Russelnorthrop disable his account Mate I've finally got Linx's reason why he disable his account (which I might say I have never checked out last week ago due to being busy). [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :This is what Russelnorthrop said to me in GTAForums: ::"Mate. I'm really really sorry. I had a big falling out (u know what that is right?) with my mum and she deleted my account. I hate her so so so so much. I'll try today (as school is back) to make a new secret account and I'll talk to you over on GTAW. I'm really really sorry man. I saw what u wrote on RSGWiki, that we were great friends. We were, mate. Your one of my best friends mate. I'll hopefully message u today on GTAW. Cya" :-- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Remember me from RDR wiki? AJ1776AJ1776 00:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Arnaud Hello. The pic I have added is in better quality- why did you revert the edit? Hoodenberg 12:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) My good man,i understand what you mean,but i cannot show you the picture of the Offiial info i took as i dont know how (imknow,i suck with all that stuff), but it is official,if you want,i an tell you what is says,IF you want. P-Man 18:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) can you at least say his name might be Albert De Silva in the trivia section? A question Hello! Do I have to report it if I see vandalism on a page? Goodbye! First Edit, need help touching it up. I added new trivia to the Bahama Mamas page because no one has heard of it yet. I got curious while driving Al Di Napoli to Vespucci University, seeing how he shared similiar clothing with male peds outside of Bahama Mamas. I would like some help with my trivia contribution, I would like to know if it works on PS3 and PC, if that's okay. Also i wish i could add a video but i can't.Strike00f 23:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Strike00f thanks I'll be sure to improve that part of the Bahama Mamas trivia section over the week, sorry if i keep bothering you, i don't see anyone else around.Strike00f 00:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Strike00f Hello, I wrote an article earlier about GTA 5 and Im wondering why it was deleted. Is it because I put a link? I thought that was allowed since I was contributing an article. Story I found the websites off google, and they were all registered to Rockstar Games so I thought it was real. Sorry if it was fake. Yoshiandmario1 (talk) 14:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) PS: On the Vehicles in GTA V page, it seems like somebody changed it to lead us to the new GTA wiki. I like the new GTA wiki but I also contribute here. What's up with that? Thanks OK. Thanks for the info. Yoshiandmario1 (talk) 15:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Patroller I applied for patroller, check it out on the requests page. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 02:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Thanks for the vote. If by avatar you mean the image of the GTA character appearing on the staff page I would like to use the image of Little Jacob which I used on my userbox please. Artwork of Little Jacob, sorry I couldn't message you earlier it was night in Australia. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 23:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Bob cutlass2 has been promoted to patroller. Could you get to work on his avatar? Messi1983 (talk) 05:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello! Why is there a box that says "Minor edit"? Goodbye! Vandalism The user Whiteboi.357 has vandalised Madd Dogg (mission) page but it has been undone, thought you needed to know as an admin. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 06:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm Dodo8. I've been active on this wiki for a while. Since I left the old wiki where I was the Administrator I have a bit more time now for other wikis, etc. I'd like to be an Admin, but I know you can't give me thosse rights so quick. I'd like Rollback rights, so I can revert vandalism. Anyway, I'll on this wiki for a while. Can't wait for GTA V's release. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the RE: I'll try making more edits. And BTW, the images I got are directly from their server. Best quality and resolution. And yes, is as legal as copying it from snywhere else. I just clicked the posted image and found the image's web adress and saved it on my computer. Don't worry. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Petroller Can I be a petroller? I've been active for a few days and I have more than 150 edits. What do you say? :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks. I'll wait. And no, it wasn't a Typo. This one of the FEW words in English that I mistake. Because it sounds similar to a word in my native language. But now I learnt it. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks. :) If you need help with a template, you can ask me for help. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Ilan! Could you please delete the page "Littal jacob" on GTA Swedish? There's nothing in it. Goodbye! Birthday Hi again. I saw that tomorrow is your birthday. Have a nice party! Best wishes! Hehe :D ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I've been reading the wiki for a few months now and I have to say, you guys are doing a great job. I've only signed up to contribute and help where I can. Thanks again. :) HuangLeeSon375 (talk) 18:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) HuangLeeSon375